Go On My Sons
by AZnative32
Summary: The time's come... Blue Eyes' and his younger brother's mantlement to the throne as Caesar and Cornelia spend their last days with their sons. Takes place a little bit after Dawn, 2014
1. New Life

Go On My Sons

_The Time's come… Blue Eyes' and his younger brother's mantlement to the throne as Caesar and Cornelia spend their last days with their sons._

Chapter One: New Life

It had been fifteen years since another great war between humans' and apes' took place. Both sides suffered numerous casualties before even the slightest amount of a chance for peace was reached. Each side knew they couldn't keep fighting forever but had their strengths. The apes' had the height of intelligence but the humans' had mass force in weapons. Among the violence, the humans' said for the apes' to move to another part of the forest but they would not. They knew the forest well for they had been everywhere.

In turn, the apes' said for the humans' to move because Koba had destroyed the city's power source and it could not support them any longer than it needed to. Food was becoming scarce and the food they did have showed signs of rotting making diseases fatal to anyone. They tried to go hunting in the woods but feared some apes' would kill them. The humans' relocated quickly as possible.

To make sure no human(s) ever came back to harm the apes', they set up guard perimeters around the forest. Caesar appointed his most trustworthy apes to watch over from the tops of the trees. Of course, there was Maurice the orangutan, Rocket the chimpanzee and Stoned the gorilla; but new additions were added. Three new apes' made up the new inner council and were now his faithful lieutenants: Zeke, Oscar and Diego.

Caesar and Cornelia were now in their old age and taught their sons many things. Caesar taught his sons to hunt and fight. Some skills become clear to them while others took a while to master. Cornelia taught her sons about friendship, love and philosophy. She didn't teach them HOW to love as that comes naturally when they find mates. However, it seemed as Blue Eyes already found one of his own. He always spent whatever spare time he had with a female not much younger than him named Boda. The two are often seen fishing, eating and grooming together. Malcolm, whom Caesar named after the last good human he met, wasn't the best at finding a mate. He just liked to show off for the females; strutting around with a makeshift spear, chest puffed out when riding his horse, painting himself with war paint. He did catch the attention of a female about his age named Delanna who loved to tease and flirt with him.

Even though Blue Eyes and his brother, Malcolm, were future leaders of the colony, they were never in competition with each other.


	2. Remember

Chapter Two: Remember

He was proud and so was his wife. They raised two strong leaders. Their first born, Blue Eyes and their second born, Malcolm. As the sun rose its faint rays, both brothers were to partake in a special ceremony created by the inner council: Caesar, Cornelia and Maurice. Blue Eyes was taught the ways of the king's position, by his father, to be fair and respect the laws of the colony:

Ape not kill Ape

Apes together Strong

Knowledge is Power

Malcolm was taught, by Maurice, to be the colony's ambassador: to be wise and a teacher to the younger generation.

The sun rose high and mighty. The morning sky smelled of sweet pine and there was not a cloud in sight making the day clear as can be. Caesar fluttered his eyes open and turned his attention to his sons. He let them sleep as he gently woke his wife. She opened her eyes softly as she signed to her husband, _**"Today is the day, yes?" **_He lit up a smile upon his face as he nodded his head and helped her to her feet. As they walked over to the opening of their hut, Cornelia looked to her sons lovingly and was about to wake them but was stopped by Ceasar. _**"Let them rest. They have a big day today."**_ He signed. Oscar was already awake and was asked by Caesar to go fetch Rocket to help prepare. He reached Rocket's hut and told him to come help. However, Rocket was not in the mood. He learned from Blue Eyes that Koba had killed his only son, Ash, in cold blood. He suffered from depression ever since.

Oscar hooted quietly to get his attention. _**"What do you want?" **_Rocket signed angrily. He came closer but kept some distance between them._** "Caesar said to come help prepare-..." "No." **_Oscar knew why he was angry. The colony did everything to comfort those who had lost loved ones in the war. There were apologies mentioning fathers, brothers, sons and cousins but it wasn't enough._** "I want to be alone." **_He placed a hand on his shoulder making affectionate consoling sounds. Rocket jumped to his feet, turned and bared his teeth fiercely whilst hissing at Oscar. He backed down looking hurt and left the hut.

As the rest of the colony awoke and began preparations, Oscar made his way back to where he last saw Caesar. Caesar noticed his friend returning but he did not see Rocket by his side. _**"Where is Rocket?" **_He signed questionably. _**"Rocket wanted to be alone. You know… Ash…" **_He signed sadly. Caesar shut his eyes for he knew. Blue Eyes had told him. Rocket and Caesar bonded close over the years becoming almost brothers to each other. Ash was his honorary nephew._** "I understand,"**_ nodding his head up and down slowly._** "Come, we still have much to do."**_


	3. Broken Father

Chapter Three: Broken Father

Blue Eyes and Malcolm awoke just as their father and mother came back. "Is everything ready yet?" Blue Eyes signed impatiently, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Caesar held up his hand. _**"Patience son, there is plenty of time." **_He handed both of sons a spear._** "Here, go hunt. Breakfast is near. Blue Eyes, you are lead hunter." **_They both thanked their father, took the spears and went down to meet with the rest of the hunting party. Caesar hooted to catch Blue Eyes' attention. He turned to look at his father. _**"Remember son, think before you act." **_Blue Eyes rolled his eyes and signed reassuringly._** "Yes father, I will remember that." **_And off they went swinging high up before disappearing into the tree tops.

Caesar turned to Cornelia. _**"I will speak to Rocket. Go help others." **_He made his way to Rocket's hut who was eating some fruit he scavenged. He spoke quietly, _**"Rocket...It is me…" **_He motioned for him to come in. Caesar sat down next to him, signing, _**"Are you okay?" **_Rocket tried to hide his pain as he knew of what today was about. _**"Yeah."**_ He signed quickly. Caesar furrowed his eyebrows as he knew him better than that. _**"Really? Are you sure?"**_

_** "Just thinking of my son." **_He was on the verge of tears. Caesar comforted his friend by pulling him into a hug._** "I know, Rocket." **_The tears came out causing him to make short, hiccuping sobs. _**"I miss him. Ash would want to see Blue Eyes become king." **_Caesar knew the pain of losing someone close. When he was young, he lost his adoptive-grandfather to some kind of sickness he didn't know about. Then, he lost his adoptive-father to another type of sickness. He took the chance to say goodbye before he passed. And not to long ago, he almost lost his wife had it not been for Ellie, a female human, who healed her.

Rocket looked up with big, green eyes signing, _**"Never knew Koba would do such a thing." **_Koba was a monster in ape body. He wanted revenge after many years of holding a grudge filled with hate against humans. Little did he know that it would cost him his life. Koba was blinded by hate for humans just as he said Caesar was blinded by love. He thought killing Jacobs would eliminate his pain but every time he looked at his scars and traced them over with his fingers, the hatred came back to grow.

He pulled away from Rocket and signed compassionately,_** "Ash would want you to be happy…"**_ A single tear escaped his left eye. _**"Happy for his cousin." **_Caesar wiped away Rocket's tears then his own._** "Your nephew."**_ He looked into his eyes._** "Rocket to be happy for Ash?"**_ He signed as he lifted up his chin with his finger. Rocket nodded as they both smiled and hugged.


	4. A Meal Fit for Kings

Chapter Four: A Meal fit for Kings

Blue Eyes, Malcolm and the hunting party were deep in the heart of the forest searching for breakfast. Oh, what is there on the ape menu today? While the orangutans and gorillas fed off fruit, roots and leafy branches, the apes' stuck to meat. Up in the trees, keeping a close eye on the small herds that moved through, Malcolm signed to Blue Eyes, _**"What will we eat today brother? So many choices!" **_He was nervous and excited for he had never been on a hunting trip before. _**"Remember Blue Eyes, think before you act." **_He thought to himself as he touched his bear scars.

They had a colony of 2,000 apes to feed. Because of the high team numbers, there was a team

advantage and the party split into groups of three. Blue Eyes and Malcolm went their own way to go fishing. The three apes went west into the herd of deer. The other went east to find a herd of elk…, a rarity, but it was a favored delicacy amongst the colony. The apes on the west side took off after the deer, scattering them. In the distance, they found an old bull deer. The first ape runs forward. He runs at his top speed, spear held high. Waiting in the distance, two other apes join the hunt. The first ape jumps onto the back of the deer and pins the spear into the spinal cord, just below the neck, paralyzing it. The rest of the apes came to hold it down while the lead ape delivers the finishing blow, a fatal but mighty stab to the heart. This was a successful hunt, a gift to be thankful for. On the east side, the elk apes were just as lucky. At a rare moment, the three apes jumped through the herd and were able to find a healthy male elk whom was holding his ground. These apes were newer to hunting than the ones who were chasing the deer,

One of the apes jumped at the elk, the elk bucked its front hooves barely missing the ape. The ape ducked and rolled. Another ape made another attempt and jumped at the elk while it had its defenses down and grabbed the elk's antlers. The elk was strong but not ready to give up its life, spun around. Dizzy, he dropped his spear but was able to hold on. The third ape screeched and hooted for help. _**"HELP! WE NEED HELP1" **_One of the apes who was tearing a hole in the deer carcass saw the incident and ran towards the scene. There was a bit of a struggle, this elk would not give up so easily. Finally, all eight apes came to join the fight to bring this animal down. Out of nowhere, Blue Eyes jumped in to fight. _**"YOU'RE MINE!" **_Blue Eyes roared. He jumped at the side of the elk and knocked him down, double-teaming with another ape who happened the be his younger brother. Malcolm was granted permission to deliver the finishing blow. He stabbed the throat of the elk ending its life and the ultimate struggle. It was over in a split second. _**"We did it!"**_ Malcolm exclaimed as Blue Eyes smiled with pride at his brother. The apes were tired but a great triumph was made. And what could be better? There were absolutely NO bears or wolves in sight. The hunting party gathered the deer and elk carcasses back to the colony along with the fish Malcolm caught.

There, upon the high tree looking over the colony, we see King Caesar looking down., watching the party return. He smiles widely and announces good news. _**"Attention everyone! Two kills have been made! Let us give thanks to the hunters for they are the providers!" **_The hunters placed the two kills upon the square platform along with the fruit and leaves that were scavenged earlier. Malcolm emptied the net full of fish. All apes came in to eat. Caesar and Cornelia made their way down from the top hut and welcomed their sons back before going to get their share of food. As they were the King and Queen, they had the right to the majority of both kills. Maurice and Rocket surface and congratulate their nephews on the kills.

Blue Eyes was in his room munching happily on some of the ribs from the could hear rustling in the back ground. Who just happened to appear out of nowhere was Boda, Blue Eyes' future mate. _**"Hello Boda."**_ He signed casually. She smiled and joined him, sharing their food together of meat and fruit._** "How is your meal?" **_He moved closer to her._** "It is delicious! Thank you for the kill, Blue Eyes."**_ This made him blush slightly. _**"You are welcome."**_ It was obvious that they were in love but were shy._** "So, are you excited for the ceremony today?" **_She asked._** "Of course! Father told me they are already prepared. But it's not just about the ceremony…"**_ Boda was confused_**. "It's not?"**_ Blue Eyes shook his head from side to side._** "Life brings hope and pain, Boda. It is how I use the knowledge I learned to help me in my future. I am the Prince of the ape colony and one day, I will be King." **_Boda smiled questionably. _**"And who will be your Queen?"**_ Blue Eyes looked out to the forest horizon, watching birds fly. _**"I don't know yet."**_ She snorted and Blue Eyes looked to her. _**"What's wrong?"**_ Boda looked down and blushed._** "Well...I thought I could be your queen..."**_ She moved closer making Blue Eyes smile._** "Why, sure you can…"**_

__She then signed a different question._** "What's going to happen to Malcolm?"**_ He smiled. _**"Father says he will serve with me as the colony ambassador." **_Cornelia walked up behind them._** "So, what are you two up to?"**_ Blue Eyes turned around quickly, shocked by his mother's sudden appearance. _**"Mother! I didn't know you were there..."**_ Cornelia held up her hand._** "That's okay. I just wanted to say your father and the council are waiting for you and Malcolm on the square platform to begin the ceremony."**_ He walked out of his room and looked down to the center of the village. Sure enough… there they were with all apes gathered around. Blue Eyes walked back to Boda. _**"I should go now. I'll see you after."**_


	5. The Destined Pairs

Chapter Five: The Destined Pairs

Blue Eyes made his way down from his room as Boda watched the ceremony with a smile. He woke his brother who fell asleep after eating so much meat and fish. Blue Eyes signed promptly,_** "It is time. We must go."**_ They walked onto the square platform. Caesar stood before them. Though he was old, his stance was still strong and powerful. The ape council were sitting in a large circle around Caesar and his sons. He spoke, _**"Blue Eyes...Malcolm...Stand up, please." **_He turned to Maurice and began signing, _**"Maurice...you have served our colony for many generations and I thank you for that."**_ They both smiled at each other. Now, he turned to face the crowd of apes._** "Today, we shall draw new strength as I pass my rule down to Blue Eyes and you pass your rule down to Malcolm."**_

Cornelia made her way on the platform with a wooden bowl of red clay. She made a horizontal stripe across both of her sons eyes making a makeshift mask. Then she made five thin stripe marks down their chins. The ape council rose their palms and paid their respects to the future leaders. _**"You are my sons and I see much promise in you both. You bring tears of joy to my eyes. I wish you both well on your journeys." **_The crowd hooted in excitement and acceptance. Caesar signed, _**"It is done."**_ The council and the crowd disbanded from the platform and went on with their daily routines. Caesar placed a hand on Blue Eyes' shoulder. _**"I have lessons to teach you. Please follow me."**_ He smiled and followed his father.

Three weeks has passed and ever since the ceremony, Blue Eyes and Malcolm were the talk of the colony. But this seems to be insignificant with the twist of fate that is about to take place. A storm was brewing…

In the most unfortunate of recent events, there was a heartbreaking tragedy. The faithful elder ape we know as Maurice has passed away...The whole colony watched as one of the many experienced of the apes passed on. Caesar sat next to his best friend's burial place in the rain as the other apes mourned with him. _**"I will not forget you, my brother. We must move on and you have taught my sons and us a great deal." **_Cornelia, Blue Eyes, and Malcolm were not too far behind him and they too were crying. _**"I just don't understand why these things have to happen."**_ Blue Eyes looked to Malcolm._** "What happened to the positive, jumpy ape I once knew who could make the best out of any situation?"**_ Malcolm stopped for a moment and signed, _**"It is difficult, brother. I was taught about this but I do not why it has to be what it is." **_Rocket couldn't help but notice the conversation._** "You are growing wiser everyday. Your body as well as your mind, but you will have more to learn." **_Malcolm interrupted._** "There will always be more to learn, Uncle." **_Rocket half-smiled at his wise nephew._** "That is true. He taught you for a reason, Malcolm."**_ Blue Eyes shook his body to rid of excess water. _**"Father, I believe we should head back to the village. The rain will only cause sickness."**_ Caesar agreed and ordered the colony to return to the village. He took one last look at the resting place of his best friend.

The next morning, Caesar, Cornelia and Blue Eyes woke early leaving Malcolm to sleep in. Blue Eyes went to wake him for breakfast. _**"Wake up! Wake up!" **_Malcolm awoke with a jolt but was still tired. _**"I'm up, I'm up. What's for dinner?" **_Blue Eyes laughed at what his brother signed. _**"Dinner? You must be mistaken, it is morning. We are having breakfast."**_ Malcolm didn't know what to think, embarrassed of his own signing. _**"Be right down."**_ Blue Eyes playfully nudged his brother._** "We are having deer for breakfast."**_

Some unpredictable teenagers these apes were. Some causing trouble, others not. Boda and her mother, Talani, were sitting a few feet from the kill talking...er, signing. She questioned her daughter about Blue Eyes. _**"What exactly do you see in him?" **_Boda blushed, _**"I think he is cute...I really like him...I don't know!" **_Talani smiled since she could see it all happening. _**"It is obvious. You love him, don't you?"**_ Boda was shocked. _**"What? No!"**_ Talani laughed._** "You are going to have to face the facts, Blue Eyes is your mate." **_Now, she was trying to deny everything. _**"Mate?! How dare you suggest such a thing! I'm leaving!" **_She padded off not believing what was happening. Delanna just happened to be nearby and greeted herself to Talani. _**"So, you see it too?"**_ She smiled back. _**"Yes. How did you know? Do you have feelings for someone yourself?"**_ Delanna shook her head side to side and continued to smile. She did, Malcolm. _**"Is that so? When you see Boda, talk to her. She needs someone her own age to help."**_

__Boda was running in embarrassment and forgot to look where she was going. She bumped into another ape. It was Blue Eyes._** "Hey, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"**_ He shook his head. _**"No. I just had lunch."**_ He made a small burp and Boda twitched her nose in disgust. _**"Sorry." **_He signed. _**"Where are you headed anyway?"**_ He padded over to a shady tree. _**"Need to rest. Had a long meal." **_Boda didn't know what she was about to ask but signed anyway. _**"Can I...sit next to you?" **_Blue Eyes was dumbfounded, raising an eyebrow. _**"Okay…" **_They sat next to each other making small talk. _**"So, how are your lessons going?"**_ He was a bit taken back by the formal question. _**"They are going well. There are lots of things to do as King but I don't know…"**_ Boda continued her questioning. _**"Don't know what?"**_ Before Blue Eyes could continue, he was interrupted by a rather amusing act of Boda brushing her cheek against his. Blue Eyes jumped to his left. _**"What are you doing...!?"**_ She too jumped up and began to quiver. _**"I'm sorry..I think I'll go now!"**_ And she dashed off leaving Blue Eyes in total confusion. _**"What's got into her?" **_He thought.

Boda caught up to Delanna and she took her back to her mother. Inside her mother's hut, Boda ran into her arms. She signed desperately, _**"Mother, I need help!"**_ Talani got up close and comforted her daughter. _**"What happened? Tell me...sit over here." **_She covered her face with one arm and tried to sign with the other. _**"I kissed him. What do I do?"**_ Her mother was a bit surprised. _**"It's okay. You kissed Blue Eyes, yes?"**_ Boda nodded slowly. _**"What did it feel like?"**_ She began to uncover her face. _**"Kissing him?"**_ Talani smiled. _**"Good...? I think."**_ She placed a hand over her daughter's shoulder. _**"You have lots to learn. Next time won't be embarrassing."**_

__Outside, in the top hut, Blue Eyes and Malcolm were talking with their father about the same incident. _**"I was talking with Boda and she just kissed me!"**_ Malcolm laughed his brother. He pushed him a little to the left. _**"Shut up, Malcolm!" **_Caesar inquired. _**"You didn't hurt her or anything, did you, son?"**_ Blue Eyes thought it over. _**"No, I backed away...I think I frightened her...I should apologize."**_ Caesar put his arm in front of him to stop before he could walk. _**"No. She just needs time to think it over. Don't rush so fast." **_Malcolm signed questionably. _**"How come?" **_Caesar signed back. _**"Blue Eyes could break the bond he has with Boda."**_ He turned back to Blue Eyes. _**"Son, let her come to you. It may be a reward for something..." **_He didn't even know what his father was talking about._** "What reward!? I didn't do anything!"**_ Malcolm joined back in on the conversation. _**"I feel like you when I'm with Delanna."**_ Caesar turned back with a smile. _**"Do you really?" **_He shook his head. _**"Yeah, she always follows me and asks me endless questions."**_ Caesar was hooting with laughter. _**"She's flirting with you!"**_ Blue Eyes laughed with his father.

An hour later, the four were finished talking with their elders of the incident. Blue Eyes and Malcolm went fishing to further their discussions. Boda and Delanna were going to the square platform to do the same. They unknowingly crossed paths. They would normally greet each other but as young adolescents, they were a bit nervous. Blue Eyes was the first to sign to Boda. "Hey, sorry for what happened..." She responded lightly. "It's okay." Malcolm and Delanna exchanged bashful looks. They went their separate ways but not without it's hesitations.


End file.
